To Break The Seal
To Break The Seal is the nineteenth chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Back to Prehistory. Crono, and the others (Marle, Lucca, Frog, Robo, and/or Ayla) return to the Tyranno Lair Ruins, with the Antiquity Time Gate sealed behind them. One of the players find out, that the Queen's door was the same type of doors, seen in the Future. Now that the Pendant is charged, they can open the doors. Time to return to the year 2300 AD, the destroyed world. Take the Dactyls back near Mystic Mountains, and get through the Time Gate back to the End of Time. Note: Back at Ioka Village, people are saying that it is cold out, but are still happy that the Reptites are gone. The Laruba people are living in Ioka now after that their village is destroyed. Also, a person says that Ayla quit chief, and Kino is chief. Kino can be seen in the Chief's Hut. Also, the happy water (something that can heal HP and MP) is all gone, but you could take a nap at the Chief's Hut on the fur mats. Back to the story, The Old Man tells the party that, with the pillar of light sealed, they cannot go back, but in the Future, his friend made a machine called The Wings of Time. Tip: With the pendant charged, you can open certain stuff. Such as, the Sealed Doors in the Future (in Arris Dome, Trann Dome, and Bangor Dome). Also you can open the Sealed Chests in the Middle Ages, and the Present. Plus, the Forest Ruins (which was the Northern Shrine), could be un-sealed, and you could receive a Swallow, or Guardian Helm, from a Nu. Tip: If you check certain Sealed chest is the Middle Ages and select "No", then open the chest in the Present you can get an upgraded version of the item. Afterwards you can go back to the Middle Ages and open the ones you opened in the Present to for the vest version of the elemental gear. Go into the future to either Proto Dome, or Bangor Dome. While either of those places, Trann Dome, and Arris Dome changed, they have a plant. Go through the Abandoned Sewers, (if you didn't go through there before, destroy Dondragos, Egg Oozes, and a Krawlie down there). At Keeper's Dome, is where a Nu-like Construct is. Note: If you didn't go to Keeper's Dome before, then the Nu tells the players to not disturb it's slumber. But if you saw it before, then it'll tell you about what happened. Open the sealed door in the Dome, Belthasar left recordings about Lavos, Zeal, and the Wings of Time. Open the final door, and find the Wings of Time, the Nu appears with an object, and tells the players what instructions for the ship. Then give the machine a name. Let's stick with the Epoch for now. Then we can use the Time Machine to get back to the Anitquity. Back at 12000 BC. The Zeal transporter is sealed. The only place now is to go to the village of the Earthbound Ones. They tell the party about Zeal, the Mammon Machine, Schala, Janus, Queen Zeal, and other stuff around Zeal. Go into the Mudbeast Den, and prepare to fight four Mudbeasts. Be sure to get the Strength Capsule. At the end of the cave, the chapter's boss battle is a Red Mudbeast, a Blue Mudbeast, and a Mud Imp. The Mud Imp isn't gonna let you through, so time to kill them. After they have been defeated, go up the chain, to the Mountain of Woe, and rescue Melchior. Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough Category:Chapter